The Blood Knight
by D0C70R
Summary: In ancient times, there was once a Grimm that both destroyed and conquered a Kingdom, but became a casualty in a duel that lasted many days. For thousands of years, he has laid dormant in the deepest cave, guarded by the Knights he killed, but no longer..
1. A History Lesson

Long, boring nights hit RWBY on the weekend. With nothing to do, as JNPR and CFVY were on an assignment, and SSSN weren't in town. Yang tapped the keys on her laptop, while Blake and Ruby read, and Weiss studied. Suddenly, each of their scrolls dinged. Ruby was the first to drop her book and read the message.

_"ALL STUDENTS AND TEACHERS MUST REPORT TO THE COURTYARD, THIS IS NOT A DRILL."_

Ruby looked up from her scroll after closing it and looking at the time on the clock, 0:00 _'Well that's weird.'_. "Hey guys? The message on our scrolls said we have to go out to the courtyard, we should go there." Yang let out a frustrated groan and looked up from her laptop.

"I swear, if it's another one of those stupid drills where we have to stand out in the rain for another 45 minutes I'm going to flip." Blake and Weiss quickly and quietly packed their things inside their containers and walked over to the door, both Yang and Ruby following behind. Ruby ran over to Weiss and tugged on her dress gently.

"What do you think it's about? It said it wasn't a drill." Weiss looked at Ruby with an annoyed expression painted on her face.

"Probably something important since it said it wasn't a drill, dolt." Ruby slowed her walking pace a little and looked outside. A strange, red tint painted itself onto a black sky.

"Yang? What's with the night time sky and the red glow it's got?" Yang looked over to the windows, and was immediately frightened.

"I think I know this from somewhere.. it was a rhyme from one of the rhymes I found in a book, I used to read it to you as a kid.. '..and on the darkest of nights, the sky will turn crimson and the Blood Knight will walk again..'. It was a weird rhyme but you loved it for some reason."

As RWBY entered the courtyard along with every other Team, Ozpin stood at the front of the crowd, ready to explain what he knew. "Students, we are facing a terrible problem. Have any of you heard of the rhyme 'on the darkest of nights, the sky will turn crimson and the Blood Knight will walk again.."?" A few students raised their hands, and put them down after a few seconds. "Let me explain what this means. In the early days of Man, the worst threat we faced were Grimm, which, as you know, are monsters that lack souls. While there are numerous Grimm of all types, there was only one type of Grimm that was on it's own. It had no family, and no Grimm of the same kind. While all Grimm are animals shaped like Wolves or Scorpions, this Grimm was shaped as a Human, and wore armor made of bones that wrapped around it's entire body, with the only sort of skin lay behind the visor in it's helmet." Ozpin stopped for a moment, then went on.

"Extremely quickly, this special Grimm rose to the top, slaughtering many, many Grimm that dare stand in his path, until it controlled all the Grimm in Remnant. By this time, Man had already begun construction civilization, Castles, the Medieval age, so to speak. The first Kingdom was ruled by a fair and just King named 'King Lysander I'. He had a vast and powerful army, and when he needed to, was the first to raise his sword for his Kingdom. By the time he was at his peak of power, multiple Grimm attacked his Kingdom, but were easily deflected. Until, the special Grimm arrived. He wielded a blade made from an extremely rare metal known as 'Archilium'. The Grimm cut through the Kings' army like scissors through paper, never once stopping, until he reached the King. Blood of the Knights of the King soaked the floor and his Armor, painting the floor and carpets. The Grimm raised his weapon and cleaved the King apart, thus beginning the Reign of the Blood Knight. The Blood Knight was the incarnation of evil, murdering the Townspeople, murdering everyone that was against him, sticking their corpses on spears and using them as warning to anyone who dare defy him. Until, one day, a Hunter came and challenged the Knight, the battle was long and lasted for many days, but in the end, the Hunter slew the Blood Knight. The Hunter trapped the Blood Knights' soul inside an orb and tossed it inside a cave where the millions of Knights the Blood Knight slew Guarded it." Once again, Ozpin stopped talking, but then went on.

"Until, recently, a cult of Grimm worshipers found it and have put his soul into another vessel. We must not let this Grimm control everyone once again, so, each of you will be stationed around Vale, with your Team, a group of 3 Hunters, and 8 Military Personnel. Your scrolls have been sent the location you will be guarding. Gather your things, tomorrow you leave at 10:00 AM. Dismissed." Many of the Teams left to their dormitory rooms, including RWBY. Ruby packed the important things, Weiss packed her work, Blake packed her books, and Yang packed her laptop. They set their bags next to the door and fell into a deep slumber, with Zwei resting at the foot of Rubys' bed.

_The next morning.._

Alarms sounded in the dormitory, as each of the members of RWBY woke up for showers and ate breakfast. As soon as they finished, Ruby packed Zwei and the Team headed out in silence, each wondering what challenges face them in the future. '_Would the Blood Knight be immortal? Is he strong? Does he tire? Will he die?' _Many questions flooded their heads, but all would be answered soon enough.


	2. Allies and Enemies

Arriving at their Camp outside of Vale, RWBY found their tent and set up their belongings inside. The Camp consisted of 6 Tents, 5 for the residents, and one for the Food and Cooking Utilities, a few Stoves and Fridges, Cupboards, and Crates that held more Food Supplies and Utensils, such as Knives and Forks. One for RWBY, one for the Hunters and Huntress, and the last three for the Soldiers, 1 Port-a-potty. Alongside all the Tents and the Port-a-potty, there were also Lanterns scattered around the Camp, and in the Forested area beyond the camp. One of the Soldiers was patrolling around the camp, wielding a Katana with an absurdly huge blade attached to the Dust Chamber, underneath the Dust Chamber lies the Hilt, with the Sheath wrapping around his side. On his head, a short head of brown hair lay atop. Having nothing better to do, Ruby approached the Soldier, greeting him in the friendliest way she could. "Hi there, sir! How are you today?" The Soldier turned around, making sure not to hit Ruby. He smiled slightly and put his Katana in his Sheath.

"Good morning, young one. I'm doing well, how about you?" Ruby had a wicked smile streamed across her face, she could have a new friend!

"I'm doing as good as ever, I guess! Uuuh.. what's your name?" The Soldier turned around for a moment, making sure there weren't any Grimm around the area, then he turned right back around and smiled once more.

"My name's Ryan, what's yours?" Ruby put her hands on her folded Scythe on her back and swung her head to the left, getting the strands of hair out from in-front of her eyes.

"Ruby, nice to meet you." She pulled her right arm from behind her back and pushed it outwards to meet a handshake with Ryan. "So, what are you doing out here?" Ryan pulled his hand back and looked around again before answering.

"Nothing much, making sure that freak of nature doesn't sneak up on us and cut us all to shreds. But I'm not so sure that will happen any time soon, you look ready, willing and able, along with the rest of the people here. I'm assuming you and the rest of your Team are hungry?" Ruby shook her head up and down numerous times. "Would you like some.." Ryan leaned inwards, and spoke quietly. "Pancakes?" She shook her head up and down numerous times once again, this time extremely quickly. "Okay there," Ryan put a hand on top of Rubys' head, stopping her head shaking. "don't go so quickly, you'll break your neck. Go get the rest of your Team and meet me in the Tent in the middle of the Camp. Also, that Tent next to yours, to the left, go find someone named 'Sergeant Scottson', tell him that Commander Astore told him to guard the Camp. Do all of this for me and you can have the Pancakes." Ruby nodded and ran off with that same wicked smile streaming across her face.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang entered the Tent that they were supposed to get Pancakes from. Ruby and Weiss took a seat on the Bench on the opposite side of the table, making them face Blake and Yang. Ruby was bouncing around her seat, making Weiss lose more and more space. "Alright, do any of you want anything specific in your Pancakes?" Rubys' eyes widened. '_I can have anything I want in my Pancakes?!_' Ruby was also the first to raise her hand. "Ruby?"

"CHOCOLATE CHIPS!" Ruby yelled, probably scaring off all the Grimm in the nearby Forest. Ryan wrote down what she wanted on a piece of paper. Next was Blake.

"Banana slices." Ryan scribbled her order onto the same piece of paper, underneath Rubys' order.

"Hm.." Weiss took a minute to decide, contemplating what would be healthiest. "Raisins, please." Finally, it was Yangs' turn.

"Alcohol! Put it in the mix!" Ryan raised a brow.

"Uuh.. what? We don't have alcohol here, and even if we did, we wouldn't give it to minors." Yang sulked.

"Fine. Gimmie what she's having." Yang pointed to Blake, and Ryan nodded and went to work. Some time later, Ryan finished the Pancakes and gave the girls their Pancakes. After making sure he gave each to the right girl, Ryan left the Tent and sat outside. Ruby chomped down her Pancake, savoring each bite. Once she finished, before everyone else, of course, she headed outside and sat next to Ryan, who was sitting on a Crate looking up at the sky, with his hand resting on his Sheath.

"It's pretty crazy, huh..?" Ruby nodded. "Hopefully.. we won't have to fight that Blood Knight, I fear no man, but that.. that beast, is the incarnation of pure evil."

"I heard about how he captured a city and was a really bad guy. But I'm sure we could take him, I'm a ninja!" Ruby swung her hands around, chopping through the air. Ryan chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"You're alright, Ruby. I look forward to fighting those freaks with you." As Ryan dropped his hand, a man with a giant Sword, known as a Zweihänder, ran up to them, breathing heavily.

"C-Commander..! Grimm.. spotted, Forest exit..! Big, bulky Knight with Sword, bloody armor.. Blood Knight!" Ryan drew his Katana and hit a button on his Sheath, and was nearly instantly enveloped in armor.

"Ah shit.. Sergeant, get the Hunters and Huntress, and the rest of the Soldiers, Ruby, get your Team, and regroup with me ASAP! GO!" Both Ruby and the Soldier ran off to fulfill their duties, while the Commander walked to the Forest exit to hold the line of Grimm.


	3. The Tower

The sounds of metal clashing could be heard in the distance, as RWBY ran towards the killzone. From a distance, Ruby observed the battle as she ran, there was a horde of Beowolves attacking the Camp, away from the battle, 4 wounded were laying on the ground, being treated by one of the Hunters. Ruby aimed her Scythe behind her, shot, and launched herself into the battle, slicing down many, many Grimm before coming to a stop. More and more Beowolves came, one of them crashing into Ruby, sending her onto the ground with the Beowolf on-top of her. The Beowolf swung at the air, hoping to get a lucky hit in, when the Beowolf went limp, and it's head landed next to hers. Ryan stood above her, he kicked the body off of her, then ran to the front of the group, thinning the enemy ranks as he pushed forwards. Suddenly, a loud howl came from behind the Beowolf pack, and each of the Grimm ran back into the Forest. The group of Soldiers, the last Hunter, and RWBY moved backwards, guarding the wounded as the Hunter pulled each of them back to the Camp. After returning to the Group, the Soldier drew his weapon, which was a giant Machine-Gun, resembling an old Gun called the Mini-Gun.

"Well, well, well.." A beast of a man walked from the forest, a large Sword strapped to his back. "If you aren't the most annoying band of Defenders, I don't know who else could fill the role." The man had fresh blood splattered on his armor.

"Who are you?!" The man chuckled from behind his helmet.

"Oh.. just another Soldier, like you, and you. M'lord has told me to take care of some petty kids, but I see now, that if you want something done right.." The man pulled his Sword from his back and held it in two hands. "You have to do it yourself. From this day onwards, I, 'The Tower', will be the last thing you remember!" The Tower charged forwards, 3 Soldiers eager for more fighting rushed towards him, but were easily cut down. One being sliced in half, another down the middle, and the final, stabbed in the stomach and tossed away like garbage.

"Ruby, get behind him, me and your Team will distract him, when he is open, cut him through the middle!" Ruby nodded as Ryan, Weiss, Blake and Yang charged towards him. The Tower swung his sword around, nearly hitting Yang who had gotten a little too close. Ryan and Weiss attacked as a duo. Ryan body-checked him, sending him backwards, while Weiss dashed forwards and thrusted her Rapier into his armor. Meanwhile, Blake and Yang were coming around from the sides, Blake dashed towards him, cutting through the air, The Tower ducked just as Blake swung, and kicked her in the stomach, he then raised his sword above her head, and brought it down. Just above her head, the Sword stopped, The Tower turned his head, as Yang smirked, then punched him in the face, using an explosive round, the explosion sent him sailing, crashing into some trees. He got right back up, stumbled around a bit, obviously dazed. The four circled around him, leaving an entrance for Ruby to come through. "Rest in pieces, beast." Ruby came like a storm and cut both The Tower and the tree in half. "Well.. it didn't exactly go to plan, but we managed to defend the Camp. Great job, everyone." One of the Soldiers from before came from the Camp.

"Commander, apologies for not contributing to the final battle, but the 4 wounded are being properly treated by the final Hunter and us 2 soldiers." Ryan nodded.

"It's alright, Soldier, get ahold of command, tell them we need extra Soldiers." The Soldier nodded and ran off. "And as for you four, I think you will be fine Huntresses, get some rest, you deserve it." Each of the members of RWBY nodded and walked to their Tents, nodding off within this hour and the next.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, everyone! Hope you're enjoying the story so far. I forgot to mention in the last two Chapters, please leave a review, it really helps me out with writing, and it helps me know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. Have a good weekend, everyone. <strong>


	4. Lost Contact

Team RWBY sat in their Tent, idle, twiddling their thumbs and wondering what they could do, when suddenly, one of the Soldiers that had left to treat the wounded stepped in. "Team RWBY?" Each of the girls snapped their heads to get a view at the person standing in the entrance of their Tent. Yang gave a thumbs up.

"The one and only!" The Soldier nodded.

"Command has instructed me to tell you that you're going to be meeting with another Hunter, one of the best, and you are going to check on a Camp that they've lost communications with one week ago. The Hunter will be arriving at 4:00, it is 3:45 now, so get ready, you're leaving by Car, by the way." After relaying the message, the Soldier led RWBY to the point where they were to be picked up. By that time, they could already see a camouflaged Humvee.

Several minutes passed before the Humvee came to a stop just a couple of steps ahead of RWBY. From the driver seat, a small boy stepped out, much to the surprise to the entire Team. The Hunter worse a black cloak, with a black Sweater and black Cargo Pants covering his Torso, and a Scarf covering his mouth. The Hunter walked over to RWBY and looked at each of them before finally speaking in an electronic, robotic voice. "Red, front, rest of you, back." Turning around, the Hunter walked back to the Humvee and sat back down, waiting for the girls to get in.

After each of the girls got in their seats, the Hunter pulled down his Scarf, revealing something akin to a Respirator. Starting the Car and turning around, Weiss shuffled around uncomfortably. "Aren't you a little too young to be driving, or to be a Hunter?" That same electronic voice came from the seat in front of her.

"Age does not define skill nor maturity levels. We get better by doing, not aging." Weiss crossed her arms and shook her head, she hated being wrong. "Although, I do agree, it is a bit ridiculous for a 12-Year-Old to be driving. But, what can you do? Simply the way the World turns." The rest of the ride was silent, Ruby gazing out at the scenery rolling by, Weiss filing her nails, Blake reading a book, and Yang listening to music. Once they arrived, the Hunter was the first to get out. Drawing his weapon, which was a C14 Timberwolf customized with a red, blue and teal camouflage, he looked around the Camp. There was zero activity, and the air was silent. "Alright, you four, with me." The Hunter walked slowly towards the Camp, turning towards one of the Tents, he stopped just outside. "Is anyone in here?" Moments passed with no response, pushing aside the flaps, he entered, but immediately fell over. "Oh my.."

"What is it?" Weiss asked. The Hunter looked over to Weiss and shook his head.

"You don't want to know." Weiss put her hands on her hips.

"But I do!" Weiss walked over and looked inside, a mess of blood, torn limbs, any part of the Human body was in there. Weiss jumped back. "That's disgusting!" The Hunter nodded slightly and pulled out his Scroll, tapping a message and sending it.

"We're leaving. Command wants all of us back to Beacon, mention none of thi-" The sound of Lightning cracked through the sky. "GET BACK TO THE CAR, NOW! WHITE, TAKE THE DRIVER SEAT, GET YOUR TEAM OUT OF HERE!" The Hunter started firing his Sniper Rifle, RWBY doing as he asked, except the last command. A giant of a Man stood over the corpse of the Hunter, wearing bone-like armor with both fresh and old blood painted upon it. Looking up from the corpse, his eyes pierced Weiss'.

"Aaah.. another Schnee.. I remember when I killed your Ancestor, that petty King. I cut open his stomach and tore out his insides. Now, I will do the same to you." Walking slowly to the Humvee, Weiss shook her head and started the Humvee, backing up and driving back to Beacon. The Man growled when he realized he couldn't reach the Humvee.

"Weiss..? Was that the guy we're supposed to look out for?" Weiss nodded.

"Yes.. that's the Blood Knight. And he killed that child.."

Arriving back at Beacon, their minds still going over what had just happened. They walked for minutes until they reached Ozpins' Office. "Come in." RWBY entered and sat in the Chairs in-front of Ozpins' desk. "So, tell me what you found at the Camp?" Each of RWBY shrugged, except Weiss. "Weiss? Do you know?"

"Blood, much of it. The Camp was raided by the Blood Knight, the Hunter we were assigned to accompany was killed by him." Ozpin smiled.

"I see. Well, don't think it will be that easy to kill Yharn, his Semblance is Regeneration, except, it is extremely powerful. Nothing can kill that Boy, save for age. As for the Blood Knight.." Ozpin stopped for a moment. "You four are dismissed, head back to your original Camp, and stay there for a while." RWBY stood up, and did as ordered. Leaving Beacon and arriving back at their Camp, they didn't bother talking to anyone, they headed for their Tent and slept for what seemed like days, but was, in reality, only mere hours.


	5. Combined Forces

Ruby was skimming through her Scroll when she received a message from Ryan. '_Check this out. NEWS/BLOOD-KNIGHT-MARCHES-THROUGH-CAMPS-HUNDREDS-DEAD_' Ruby clicked the link, which, obviously, took her to the Vale News Website, starting from the top and heading down to the bottom, she began reading some extremely terrifying things in her mind.

_'Blood Knight Marches Through Camps, Hundreds Dead_

_The Blood Knight, Humanitys' greatest enemy, has begun destroying each defense Vale has places around it's borders. Multiple Grimm attacks have been reported in several Villages on the outskirts of Vale, and many Districts in Vale have reported multiple Grimm attacks, being stopped at the last minute by Hunters, Mercenaries, Militiamen, or Soldiers. The Vale Armys' ranks are running thin, and many recruits are being slaughtered inside Training Camps. _

_Recently, during an investigation on one of many destroyed Camps, Reporters found several Notes, seemingly written by the Blood Knight himself. The Notes go as followed._

_'I do not wish for fighting, people of Remnant, I wish for two things, one is to return to my place as King, and the second and final is to annihilate any Schnee. If you resist, it will not end well for you, my 3 Lieutenants will make quick work of you, and will not hesitate to conquer and destroy any and all that stand in their way.'_

_'You continue to resist, but wonder why I take so much and give so little.'_

_'Annihilation awaits you, people of Remnant, and the Blood Knight will reign supreme above all others.'_

_Special Forces are working hard to capture the Blood Knight, and promise the safety of the Citizens.'_

Suddenly, once again, Rubys' Scroll dinged, except, it was to all Hunters and Huntresses-in-Training. Each member of RWBY opened their Scrolls to see who the message was from and what it's contents said.

_'ALL Hunters and Huntresses-in-Training, report to the Agricultural District, a Lieutenant has been spotted with a large number of Grimm, transport is arriving at each of your Camps within the hour.'_

Ruby sighed, due to not being able to relax at all, with the constant Grimm attacks, frequent nightmares she'd been having, and the cold air smacking against her body when she was out of the Tent. Some time later, an Airship with several other Students landed outside of the Camp, RWBY left quickly, eager to get this over and done with, so they could continue their rest.

After arriving in the Agricultural District, several Hunters and Huntresses pointed them in the right direction, until they reached their destination. A large amount of Students hid behind a single Huntress, wearing the Hunter Clothing each Student got when they graduated. The Huntress had a Longsword, and a Scutum, each with revolving Dust Chambers somewhere on them. Without warning, a horde of Grimm attacked, Beowolves, Ursai, and small Nevermores. The Students with ranged weapons opened fire on the Nevermores, while the Huntress and the Students that had close-combat weapons attacked the Beowolves and Ursai. Body parts flailed about the Battlefield, blood smeared the ground, both Grimm and Human. Ruby pushed her way through crowds of Beowolves, spinning her Scythe, cutting them into halves, ripping them limb from limb, firing large Dust Rounds into them and causing them to explode, disintegrate, or just fall over and die. What seemed like hours was only mere minutes, and in the end, only a handful of the Students survived.

Suddenly, the Huntress fell over, with a gaping hole in her stomach, running up into her chest. A person, donning black, Leather Armor, stood over her corpse. It's face was covered up by a mask, and it's entire body was covered by the Armor. Looking at Weiss, the person twitched sporadically, until the twitching came to a brief halt. "Time to die!" It lunged forward, smashed Weiss in the face with it's fists. Some of the Students restrained it, while a few helped Weiss, and the other few began tearing it apart. Bleeding an unnatural pile of blood, it picked up each of the Students and slammed them on the ground repeatedly, breaking their bones and shredding their Armor, Clothes or Skin. It dashed forwards into Blake, body-checking her and sending her into a wall. Yang lit up like a match after seeing her partner, best friend and lover hurt. Yang charged it, sending a flurry of punches, each exploding next to it, until one caught it in the face, causing it's head to erupt and explode into tiny chunks. While Ruby tended to Weiss, the remaining group of Students divided into 2 groups and helped Yang with Blake, and Ruby with Weiss.

Transporting RWBY to the Hospital in Vale, they were told that both Weiss and Blake would be fine, their Aura had absorbed most of the damage and what damage the Aura didn't take was too little to cause any major damage. They simply needed to rest, and were placed on the second floor. Outside, the Blood Knight watches, gathering valuable information, planning his uprising. The first step.. was dealing with RWBY.

* * *

><p>Hi there, everyone! Hope you're enjoying the Story so far, here's another Chapter for you. My apologies for not including much talking, I suppose this story was more based on fighting more than talking. Take care, everyone.<p> 


	6. Another History Lesson

Little bit of talking this Chapter.

* * *

><p>Ruby woke to chatter to an unfamiliar chatter. Looking around, there were two people leaning against the wall, wearing black Cloaks. Ruby immediately went for her Scythe, but realized it wasn't there. She stood up, keeping her eyes on her possible enemies. "Oh? You're awake. You can sit down, girl, we're not here to hurt you." Going off the fvoice and body type, it appeared the person was Male, while his Partner was, presumably Female.<p>

"Where's Crescent Rose?" Slowly, one by one, RWBY woke.

The Female shook her head. "That silly thing? You don't need it. You'll be having a meeting with M'lord, a friendly meeting, with no combat whatsoever. He has even agreed to come unarmed." As the rest of RWBY woke, they did the same routine Ruby did, they stood up, realized their weapons were gone, freaked out. Slowly, the Door creaked over, and a horrible smell washed upon the room. An armored Grimm walked into the room, looking to his left, leaning towards the Male, nodding slightly, then taking a seat in the Chair that was unmanned.

"So, you are the legendary RWBY?" Each of them nodded slowly. "I apologize for our last encounter. I was enraged the last time we met, and seeing the Schnee didn't help. Before I ask questions, do you have any?" Only one hand shot up, Weiss had her hand raised high.

"What's with you and my Family? Why are you so angry with me?" The Grimm nodded his head slightly.

"During my rule, your Ancestor, who was the King of the Kingdom, hence the name, had a son, who left a long time before my rule. After finding out what had happened to his home, the boy returned to the Kingdom, and slew me. Anyone else?" This time, Blake.

"How come you're fighting everyone? Can't you join the White Fang, not that I'm saying you SHOULD, but why didn't you?" The Grimm shrugged slightly.

"You each have your own Factions, I thought I should make my own, besides, I'm no Faunus."

"You're not a Faunus? Then you must be a Grimm?" He shook his head.

"Not even close." Removing the Grimm mask laid upon his face, and pulling down his hood, it revealed a perfectly Human face. "I'm just as Human as the lot of you." Ruby backed up slightly, startled at the sight of the Blood Knight, the enemy that threatened each and every single Human and Faunus on Remnant.

"If you're the bad guy now, then what about Torchwick?" Weiss asked her next question.

"Torchwick? Oh, that old fool had it coming to him. I cut him right in half for pestering me. Anything else? Final question, by the way." Yang was the final question.

"How come you are a bad guy? You could be the greatest warrior the world has ever seen!" The Knight shook his head and pointed to it.

"You have no idea what comes from loneliness, do you?" All of them shook their heads. "Because all of you have had eachother. You see, I lived far, far away from the City, living on my own as a small child. I could barely survive the days, robbing coins from travelers that had mistakenly come near my home. Eventually, one resisted, nearly cut my hand off, as a matter of fact, and so, I tore his throat out. I realized that the sensation of murder triumphed all, and from that point onward, I would kill anyone I found near my home. Eventually, no one came by anymore. Being a man of Military, my Father hid his armor in the house, but met a tragic end, alongside my Mother. Thanks to that illness. I donned the armor, which was Onyx black, took my Fathers' Sword, and headed out for the City in the dead of night. By the time I got there, the Sun was rising, and I decided it was now or never. I attacked, taking many lives, until, I died. As I died, it became black, until I rose again, I figured out, my Semblance was immortality, don't remember that. Anyways, I continued attacking, coming back alive many, many times, until I killed the King, the city was mine! And it stayed mine, until that little brat showed up, killed me, and trapped my spirit inside that damned Orb and hid me in that prison." He paused, and waited for someone to interrupt him, and when no-one did, he continued talking.

"Now, as for my question, it is simple; why do you resist?" They all gave him a hard look, and spoke with confidence.

"We're Huntresses, we're sworn to protect Remnant from Evil." He nodded slightly, then pulled up his hood and put on his mask.

"I see. Well, I look forward to fighting you on the battlefield." The Knight stood and left, taking his colleagues with him.

"Well.." Yang shrugged. "That was weird."


	7. The Final Solution

**SINCEREST APOLOGIES FOR THE LACK OF AN UPDATE! VERY, VERY BUSY ON MY END! SINCE I DON'T WANT TO DO ANY 25+ DAY CHAPTERS, THIS WILL BE THE FINAL CHAPTER, THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS COME WITH ME ON THIS JOURNEY, IT HAS BEEN AN EXCELLENT TIME!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Exactly thirty days after being hospitalized, RWBY was released. Exactly thirty days after being hospitalized, most of Remnant was now charred, painted with smoke. And now, the Blood Knight came for Vale. Screams echoed throughout the city, fire blazed many of the buildings on the streets, and many corpses laid dormant. The only Hunter and Huntress school left was Beacon Academy, but even Beacon was having severe casualties. Many people lost hope, and many took their own lives out of despair.<p>

One final attack, aimed at the Blood Knights' base of operations, placed a few miles away from Beacon, they were to capture the Blood Knight with the Orb used so long ago, and to keep it so no-one will have it again. The last of Remnants' defenders wound up in the Courtyard of Beacon, many White Fang, retired Hunters and Huntresses, Hunters and Huntresses-in-training, Soldiers, and what remained of the Hunters and Huntresses. There was no talk, not a whisper, they were given orders to attack at exactly 5:00 PM, and that is what they were to do. 5:00 rang by, sirens blared as the last of Remnant gathered onto what remained of the Bullheads.

Landing a fair bit away from the base, they charged, cutting down any Grimm in their path. By the time everyone reached the base, their ranks were put down by a ton. 4 Hunters, 0 Huntresses, 0 retired Hunters and Huntresses, 17 Hunters and Huntresses-in-training, 5 Soldiers, and 15 White Fang. 41, from 153. RWBY watched the back of the primary invasion force. But for every Grimm they killed, more and more took their places. Getting low on ammunition, and becoming exhausted, RWBY was becoming faulty, each getting hit multiple times.

At the end of the battle, the Grimm came out on top against RWBY, as they prepared their final strike, several streaks of red cracked through the air, and each of the Grimm fell to the floor. "You four looked like you needed some help." Ruby looked up at their savior. Yharn stood in front of her, his Sniper Rifle pointed at a horde of Grimm coming towards them. He shoved his hand into his pocket and tossed out several Dust Magazines in front of RWBY. "Go help the other guys, I can handle these beasts." Everyone except Yang ran off, fascinated at how he was still alive.

Yharn ran towards the Grimm, firing his Rifle at them, killing 2 or 3 at once. When they got close, he jumped, firing twice, then switching his Sniper Rifle to a Battle Axe, and slamming down onto a Grimm, cutting the skull plate in half, sending shards of bone into different directions. Yharn backflipped, gaining some distance from the Grimm. A Beowolf got close, and swung, barely hitting him. Yharn sent his axe straight into the Beowolf, pulled it out, then kicked it, an explosion came from under his boot, sending the Beowolf into several more Grimm. Yang shook her head and stood, then followed the rest of RWBY.

As they entered the base, more and more bodies piled up, used as a warning to any who may rebel in the future. Amongst the bodies lay a black orb, no bigger than a head. "That must be what they used to capture the Blood Knight!" Ruby shouted. Suddenly, the same Grimm that visited them one month ago, stepped forward, picked up the orb, then tossed it behind him.

"You won't be needing that." The Blood Knight drew his sword, then threw himself at RWBY, barely giving them enough time to draw their weapons. "GET OVER HERE, SCHNEE!" The Knight turned towards Weiss and swung his blade at her. Yang rammed into him with her shoulder, causing him to stumble forward a bit, Weiss then flew towards him, piercing his bony plates. Yang pulled his arms back, with him struggling, being able to overpower her with relative ease, but Yang held on with all of her strength. Blake, Ruby and Weiss attacked his chest, ripping some of his armor off. The Knight yelled, throwing Yang into a brick wall. He then proceeded to punch Ruby in the face, breaking her nose, and kick Weiss and Blake in the chest, breaking a couple of their ribs.

"Time to die, girls." He walked to Yang, then slammed her into the wall multiple times. Then to Ruby, punching and kicking, while laughing maniacally, repeating the steps with Blake and Weiss. He then walked to his sword, which had fallen onto the ground and slid a fair bit away. Walking to Yang with the blade grinding against the road, he raised the sword over his head after getting close to Yang. "I am the God of the new world ORDER!" Closing his eyes and swinging his sword down, it landed with a crack and several chunks of the road going everywhere. Opening his eyes, he was immediately angered by what he said.

"Fuck your order." Yharn stood in front of him, with his axe buried in his stomach. Pulling it out and switching it to the Sniper Rifle form, Yharn kicked the Knight away, then started firing at him with red Dust Rounds. Emptying his clip, he dropped his weapon, ran to the orb, picked it up, ran back to the Knight, and smashed it over his head. A black dust starting coming from inside the armor, alongside a gurgle of agonizing pain. Minutes later, all that remained of the Knight was an empty suit of armor, cracked and shattered in many places. Yharn pulled a walkie-talkie from his pocket and spoke. "Legend to Beacon, the Blood Knight is K.I.A, requesting medical teams and evac, over." He then pushed it back into his pocket without waiting for a response. "You four did a good job, you're all going to be okay." Yharn pulled each of them to the center of the road, clearing the bodies away. Weiss looked over at Yharn and spoke weakly.

"Why.. did he want me?" Yharn walked over to and sat next to Weiss.

"Back in the old days, when the Blood Knight ruled, the King was your ancestor, and his son was also your ancestor. They bore the name 'Schnee'." He smiled. "But.. he's gone now, you've nothing to worry about. Grimm ranks were cut down significantly, and crime rate.. lets say that's an all time low." The sound of Bullheads came from above them. "Take a good, long rest, RWBY, you guys have earned it."


End file.
